


I'll Always Love You

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on the loss of someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

I look into the bright sunrise,  
dreading the knowledge of your demise.  
I stand here and think of how much you've meant,  
and before I know it, I've watch the sun set.  
I speak your name into the wings of the air,  
but they carry it away as though it was never there.  
I whisper it within the dirt at my feet,  
and the earth swallows it whole in crevice so deep.   
I announce to the water, peaceful and still,  
and it drowns in the ripples with no short thrill.  
Into the fires with flames dancing high,  
I laugh your name, but the sparks cause it to die.  
I feel the coolness of a mid summer's breeze,  
listening to the soft whispers of the trees.  
I think of you as summer gives way to the cold,  
and the trees slowly wither like those of old.  
Everywhere I look something stands out,  
you're no longer here, and I linger in doubt.  
My heart beats so loudly my ears ring from the sound,  
it hurts, it burns, and for me there is no peace to be found.  
From the four cardinal directions I call your name,  
but east and west echo my calls in vain.  
North and south have no message to send,  
their silence screaming the reality of your end.  
I don’t understand, I don’t know where to turn,  
And yet somehow living with my grief I know I’ll learn.   
The years have slipped away, took wing and flew,  
but please remember, I'll always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a expanded version of a poem I wrote when my grandfather died. There's no particular character Dean is speaking to, so you're free to imagine who he's talking to. When I first wrote it I imagined Bobby, but it could be John or Mary. It could be a goodbye to Castiel or it could be the year Dean thought Sam was in hell. I think it could even be Dean mourning Adam. It's up to you.


End file.
